


Flower Symphony

by FemNapSolo



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Ведьмаки неплохо разбираются в травах и цветах, но что, если язык цветов помогает Белому Волку еще и выражать свои чувства?— Зря ты так, — бард подобрала пнутую корзину, перебирая между пальцев помятые лепестки. — Раньше цветы дарили в знак чистой любви, симпатии или дружбы. А сейчас что? Одна ложь, лесть и поиск выгоды. Очернили весь смысл и только зря рвут.Геральдина задумчиво хмыкнула,и,если бы Лютик посмотрела бы на ее лицо в эту секунду, она бы поняла, что ведьмачка что-то затеяла.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 28





	1. Венерин башмачок и акант

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Байки блудливого барда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133623) by [FemNapSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo). 



> The main idea: Ведьмачка дарит своему барду цветы при каждом удобном случае, но Лютик даже не подозревает, что в ее подарках скрыт определенный смысл. Милости-няшности, а в конце Юлиана находит книгу про язык цветов и все понимает.
> 
> Товарищи экологи, ни один цветочек, в том числе Лютик, не пострадал.  
> И не пытайтесь лазать за эдельвейсами и венериным башмачком, во-первых, они в Красной Книге, во-вторых, встретите берсерка! 
> 
> Можете считать это продолжением фанфика «Байки блудливого барда», можете не считать, но ссылочку я приложу:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133623/chapters/52829968
> 
> NEW! Коллаж:  
> https://sun9-39.userapi.com/c855632/v855632730/1cc313/PBYlbsnyyB8.jpg

Венерин башмачок  
«Я чувствую, что я у тебя не одна, я укрощу тебя»

Пожалуй, все началось именно с этого инцидента. Лютик смутно помнит предшествующую попойку, зато в памяти хорошо очерчены сильные руки, что придерживали её до комнаты, не давая запутаться в ногах и упасть.  
— Вроде бы танцуешь недурно, а чуть что, так обе ноги — левые, — подтрунивает ведьмачка, бодро шагая наверх, и в лице её ни намёка на опьянение. Чего не скажешь про барда. Хмель разыгрался в крови, вызывая лёгкое головокружение и помутнение, а также появление шальной улыбки на губах.  
— О, Гера, так это был комплимент? — Юлиана облизывается и ловит ведьмачку на том, что та невольно следит за ее языком. Шершавая ладонь возникает перед её лицом, оглаживая пухлые щеки, которые вспыхивают от небрежного прикосновения.  
— Краснеешь, как девка перед первой ночью, — Геральдина насмехается, и Лютик настойчиво ей хочет доказать, что она ещё та опытная штучка, наклоняясь за поцелуем, но они обе замечают посторонних в их временном пристанище и вовремя отстраняются. Дубовая дверь открыта настежь, в самой комнате из угла в угол мечутся мужчины, расставляя по всему пространству корзины с цветами. Ими заведует мужчина явно благородного происхождения на вид, и он настолько увлечён своей работой, что до тех пор, пока ведьмачка не рявкает на него, он даже не поворачивается в их сторону.  
— Что, холера вас забери, здесь творится?  
Без поддержки сильных рук Юлиана почти оседает на пол.  
Мужчина сосредоточенно делает вид, что не замечает ведьмака, и обращается только к менестрелю:  
— Добрый вечер, мисс Леттенхофф. Граф де Стэль выражает Вам свое почтение и просит простить его резкость в последнюю встречу. Он желает с Вами встречи. Разрешите узнать, когда Вы его собираетесь навестить? Может, отправитесь к нему сейчас?  
Лютик смотрит на гонца с подарками так, будто он единорог, а не человек. Чтобы скупец граф расщедрился на такое, да ещё и для бывшей фаворитки, с которой он разругался в пух и прах?  
— Эм. Вы что-то путаете, —растерянно чешет затылок Юлиана.  
— Ну как же. Мисс Леттенхофф, моей сладкоголосой синичке. Прошу, вернись в моё тёплое гнездышко, — сухо процитировал мужчина записку и вздрогнул, услышав рычание со стороны ведьмачки.  
— Так мне запрягать лошадей? — тише на тон осведомился он.  
— Себя запряги и скачи отсюда, — доброжелательно ответила ведьмачка.  
— Прошу обращаться ко мне вежливее, — осанился мужчина, гордо вздернув нос.  
— Милсдарь, — откликнулась Юлиана, — прошу передать ему следующее… Готовы записать?  
Мужчина кивнул, а бард, в свою очередь, продолжила, расхаживая по комнате с задумчивым видом, будто балладу придумывает:  
— Очаровательный граф, объявись бы ты с год назад снова в моей жизни и одумавшись не трахать служанок направо и налево, может быть, я вновь упала бы в твои объятья. Но, к сожалению, моё сердце и дырка перманентно заняты, так что соизволь катить яйца к другим дурочкам. А теперь прочь!  
— Так и написать «прочь»? — поинтересовался дворянин.  
— Нет, недогадливый Вы мой, это Вы прочь, вместе со своими приспешниками, — Лютик премило улыбнулась, а затем взглянула на Геральдину, одним взглядом развязывая ей руки для активных действий. А ведьмачка и не прочь помахать кулаками во благо. Хотя одного сурового взгляда янтарных глаз им хватило, чтобы наложить в штаны и сбежать. Юлиана помахала им рукой вслед, запирая с громким хлопком дверь.  
— Лютик, блять, я из-за тебя в оранжерее спать должна? — ведьмачка пнула увесистую корзину роз около кровати.  
— Зря ты так, — бард подобрала пнутую корзину, перебирая между пальцев помятые лепестки. — Раньше цветы дарили в знак чистой любви, симпатии или дружбы. А сейчас что? Одна ложь, лесть и поиск выгоды. Очернили весь смысл и только зря рвут.  
Глядя на расстроенную Юлиану, Геральдина задумчиво хмыкнула, и, если бы Лютик посмотрела на ее лицо в эту секунду, она бы поняла, что ведьмачка что-то затеяла.

Утром Юлиана обнаружила рядом пустую и холодную постель и сокрушенно застонала. Ведьмачка всегда предпочитала зарядку и утренние тренировки с Цири ленивым возлежаниям с бардом. Но сегодня могла бы пойти на уступки: Геральдина и так была в превосходной форме, а маленькая княжна на время на воспитании у Весемира, и Лютик очень надеялась, что Цирилла не померла от скуки от переписывания ведьмачьих конспектов. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, бард потянулась, с тягучим мурчанием разминая затекшие мышцы.  
— Стоило мне отойти, а ты уже себя ублажаешь? — в последнее время Геральдина научилась ёмко и смешно шутить. То ли влияние барда сказывалось, то ли её загадочные и многозначительные хмыканья прятали в себе огромный потенциал подъебщика. Лютик не заминула в ответ бросить подушку, но снаряд был пойман руками ведьмачки, сидевшей на стуле. Только сейчас, продрав сонные глаза, Юлиана заметила, что на руках её покоился кафтан барда.  
— Что ты делаешь с моей одеждой? — подозрительно вопросила менестрель.  
— Всего лишь оберег, чтобы отогнать злые силы, — пояснила Геральдина, пришивая на пояс небольшой цветок странного вида.  
— Что это за растение? — в погоне за любопытством менестрель выползла из кровати, завернув обнажённое тело в одеяло и босыми ногами топая по деревянным половицам.  
— Венерин башмачок, — пояснила Геральдина, завязывая узелок и откусывая край нити белоснежными клыками.  
— Ох, это действительно выглядит как крошечный башмачок, — восхищенно пискнула бард, аккуратно касаясь желтого бутона. — Красиво, и, как ты говоришь, ещё и функционально: злых духов отгоняет?  
— Ага, верно, — поддакнула ведьмачка, бросая презрительный взгляд на удивительно иссушенные и потемневшие за ночь розы.

Акант  
«Ты очень талантлива»

В своих выступлениях Лютик всегда выкладывается на полную катушку, вместе с пением раскрывая слушателям свою душу. Менестрель как никогда чувствует себя на сцене уверенной, но вместе с тем ее не покидает грызущее чувство уязвленности. А вдруг зрителям не понравится слог, метафора или резкая нота?  
Наученная горьким опытом молодости, менестрель теперь усердно готовится к выступлениям, подбирая репертуар или сочиняя новую балладу, чтобы не дай Бог опять хлебом (или чем потяжелее) закидали. В этом городе ни слова про полуденниц, здесь при упоминании нильфгаардцев начнется мордобойня, а тут чародеев на дух не признают. Приходится петь и танцевать под дудку местных, чтобы словить щедрую награду. Хотя популярность играет на руку: после знаменитой баллады про ведьмачку можно и про черта лесного шутить, и разгоряченная поддатая публика будет хлопать.  
Но не так греют сердце чеканные монеты и хвалебные слова, как те цветы, что ей вручили после выступления.  
Юлиана уже собиралась уходить, как ее остановил трактирщик:  
— Милсдарыня Юлиана, — обратился он.  
— Что такое, Богдан? — откликнулась бард, замечая, как добродушный старичок пытается достать что-то из-под барной стойки.  
— Вам велели передать, — кряхтит трактирщик, доставая целых два зеленых куста с прямостоячим стеблем и лилово-розовыми соцветиями на нем. У Лютик округляются глаза от внушительного вида растения, и она подмечает, что кусты вырваны с корнями и с них сыплется земля. Пьянчуги стебутся и хохочут, а кто-то ворчит про то, что земля изговнила барную стойку. Трактирщик молча протирает столешницу, сметая комки земли на пол. По всей видимости, ему достаточно заплатили, чтобы он не ворчал на созданный беспорядок.  
Под шум насмешек и выкриков менестрель загребает в охапку эти цветы, совершенно не смущаясь, что земля пачкает камзол, оставляя угольные разводы.  
— А как выглядел этот…— Лютик смотрит на два стебля аканта, слегка возвышающиеся над ее головой, и они уж слишком сильно смахивают на острые мечи. Догадка приходит сама собой. — Эта… Неважно, спасибо, Богдан.  
Юлиана выбегает из таверны с драгоценной ношей и лютней наперевес, довольно зарываясь носом в соцветия и вдыхая травянистый запах.


	2. Эдельвейс и петуния

Эдельвейс  
«Я буквально сверну горы ради тебя»

Лютик пытается не волноваться из-за долгой отлучки ведьмачки, но ее сводит с ума отсутствие горячего тела под боком, привычного хриплого голоса над макушкой и зорких янтарных глаз, под чьим постоянным надзором находилась бард. Баллады не пишутся, пальцы дрожат на струнах, извлекая дребезжащие звуки, а слезы невольно катятся из глаз, когда бард припоминает фразу Геральдины, что ведьмаки бросают свое дело, только уходя на вечный покой. Но ведь это же всего лишь левокрот, ведь так?  
Внизу, в таверне становится необычайно тихо после хлопка двери, а затем поднимается гвалт: криков, оханий, смеха, подбодрений, – и Юлиане не нужно гадать, чтобы узнать, кто вызвал такую реакцию.  
Лютик ждет Геральдину, почти как злобная женушка со скалкой, только вот бард ей, увы, не жена, и вместо скалки есть только многострадальная лютня. Хотя так привязаться к ведьмачке – это еще уметь надо. Менестрелю немного обидно, что ведьмачка не взяла ее с собой, как обычно, а потому она расстроенно поджимает губы.  
Геральдина появляется на пороге в своем репертуаре: вся в крови с трофеями наперевес. Вид настолько впечатляющий, что Лютик даже перестает дуться на нее.  
— Господи, Гера, надеюсь это не твоя кровь? — бард не замечает, как почти переходит на крик, рассматривая образовавшуюся лужу крови на полу и ковре.  
— Да вроде без серьезных ранений, — буднично отзывается ведьмачка, убирая с щеки слипшиеся пряди волос. Юлиана недовольно следит за ее движениями, и взгляд сам собой зацепляется за свежесодранную бурую шкуру, ни капли не похожую на левокрота. Подождите-ка…  
Геральдина спешно задвинула за спину медвежью шкуру, выгораживая вперед голову левокрота с костяными зубами. Однако этот маневр едва ли спасет от надвигающейся бури по имени Лютик.  
— Ты поперлась за берсерком! Не сказав мне ни слова! Без эликсиров! Да тебе жить надоело что ли?! — бард схватилась за первую попавшуюся тряпку, начиная хлестать Геральдину, куда попадется. Ведьмачка ловко уворачивалась и хрипло хохотала. Все-таки разъяренная бард — это очень опасное чудовище.  
Хотя ведьмак на то и ведьмак, чтобы убивать и усмирять чудовищ. В данном случае, Геральдина действует по второму пункту, хватая за запястья и отнимая тряпку. Она старается не касаться окровавленными перчатками белоснежных манжетов блузки и судорожно выдыхает, когда невольно задается мыслью, почему ее так заботит белизна рукавов барда.  
Лютик рычит, как маленький львенок, рыпается из стороны в сторону и нарывается на поцелуй. Язык ведьмачки настойчиво проталкивается через сомкнутые губы, по-хозяйски вылизывая рот. Геральдина одаривает их поцелуй металлическим привкусом крови, и Юлиана добавляет еще, прикусывая нижнюю губу ведьмачки.  
— Кусака, — шипит Геральдина и довольно ухмыляется, взирая с высоты своего роста на утихомирившуюся Лютик.  
Если бы бард знала, что ведьмачка взялась за поимку берсерка ради поиска одного горного цветка, то она не бушевала бы. Но разве Геральдина такое скажет? Ей легче без ненужных слов. Скинуть грязную перчатку с остатками медвежьих кишок, достать из дорожной сумки немного помятый и окропленный кровью цветок и воткнуть стебелек эдельвейса за ухо, между прядями волос. Лютик стушуется, пролепечет слова благодарности, рассматривая себя в зеркале с разных сторон и невесомо трогая пушистые ворсинки лепестков. Ведьмачка лишь хмыкнет в ответ, подготавливая кадку для приема ванны и мысленно думая, что улыбка одного барда — самая ценная награда на свете.

Петуния  
«Я недовольна твоим поведением»

Несмотря на то, что Лютик — божий одуванчик (как бы это странно не звучало), бывали моменты, когда бард бывала просто невыносима.  
— Нет, нет, и снова нет, — отчитывала ведьмачку Юлиана уже битый час. — Ты что собираешься ограничиться этим? С нами ребенок, он должен как следует кушать. И выбрось эту второсортную гадость, лучше купим подороже и покачественнее.  
Ведьмачка ворчит что-то вроде: «А на какие шиши мы тебе еще платье покупать будем?», – на что менестрель щебечет, что о себе она позаботится сама, и бегает почти вприпрыжку по рынку. Геральдина рада бы найти в лице Цири поддержку, но та принимает сторону Юлианы, бегая от лавки к лавке и разбазаривая честно нажитое ведьмачкой за заказы. Впрочем, доля Лютик за выступления в этом семейном бюджете тоже есть. Мысли о том, что со стороны они выглядят как примерные семьянины, заставляет тошноту подступать к горлу.  
«Всем ведьмакам на смех»,— сетует про себя Геральдина. — «Тобой помыкает какая-то девчонка, которой и ста лет нет».  
Ноги невольно несут ведьмачку к ларьку с холодным элем, но ее вовремя останавливает бард.  
— Что я тебе говорила про бухло? Какой пример ты подаешь маленькой княжне? — ругается Лютик, кряхтя и поднимая тяжелые сумки с провизией одновременно с Геральдиной.  
Ведьмачка надеется, что увесистые сумки умерят ее пыл к бубнежу, но та не затыкается всю дорогу до лошадей и еще умудряется скакать с ноги на ногу. Когда они почти доходят до Плотвы, ведьмачка уже готова выть от безысходности, но вместо этого взгляд цепляется за цветущую клумбу.  
Лютик останавливается, не слыша за собой шагов. Опускает сумки, разворачиваясь и получая в лицо горсть сорванных бутонов петунии. Бард удивлённо промаргивается, а ведьмачка победно ухмыляется, сменяя улыбку заинтересованным взглядом. Виной тому бутон, застрявший в декольте бардовской блузы. Юлиана обманчиво легко позволяет подойти ближе, приблизиться руке к вырезу, демонстрирующую заманчивые формы груди, и дотронуться до лепестков. Геральдина делает вид, что просто собирается убрать цветок, но медлит, водя пальцами по коже. Мурашки сразу же дают о себе знать, и Лютик машинально прикусывает нижнюю губу. Всё это выглядит как начало нечто занимательного для них обеих, когда все портит резкий толчок. Бард самонадеянно пытается свалить Геральдину в ближайший стог сена, но та недвижима как скала, а её атаку она отражает на рефлексах, так что по итогу Юлиана оказывается в соломе.  
— Побеситься захотелось? — ведьмачка скрестила руки, грозной тенью нависая над менестрелем.

Цири возвращается с рынка, воодушевленная новыми покупками. Она перепрыгивает лужи, уже видя на горизонте Плотву и не единого следа присутствия наставницы и барда. При этом покупки лежат нетронутыми возле лошади. Взяв из сумки яблоко и наскоро протерев его рукавом своего кафтана, княжна смачно откусывает яблоко.  
— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, я иду вас всех искать, — громко смеется Цири, принимаясь за поиски.

— Знаете, я ожидала от барда, что она затеет эту игру в прятки, но чтобы ты, тетя Гера, да к ней присоединилась... — девчонка подозрительно оглядывает парочку в стоге сена. Наивное дитя ещё не подозревало, что там творилось ранее, но пухлые губы обеих женщин слишком бросаются в глаза.  
— О, княжна, эта её хмурость и серьёзность — это напускное, на самом деле, она ещё тот азартный игрок, — отшучивается Лютик, подмигивая ведьмачке. Они не спеша выпутывают солому друг у друга из волос, а затем собираются в путь.


	3. Жасмин и ирис

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Насмотрелась Ведьмака 3 и подумала, а почему бы и нет?  
> Эдакая альтернативная версия событий до финальной битвы с Дикой Охотой в Каэре Морхене. Здесь есть все: Йеннифер, Трисс, повзрослевшая булатная Цири, Весемир и Эскель с Ламбертом!  
> И да, Эскель и Ламберт — женщины, и ничего вы мне за это не сделаете, я в другом городе. 😁  
> Очень нравится концепт, что святая троица Гера, Эскель и Ламберт сблизились на почве того, что они единственные ведьмачки в Школе Волка.  
> И да, Лютик старается выйти за рамки soft-girl

Жасмин  
«Твои поцелуи волнуют меня»  
Ирис  
«Я очень дорожу твоей дружбой»

Едва только солнце коснулось макушки Синих Гор, долина Каэра Морхена оживилась. Дремавшие ведьмаки, как по зову света, повылезали из своих постелей, разминая затекшие за ночь мышцы и похмеляясь после вчерашней попойки, чем попало. Встала и Геральдина, обнаруживая вторую половину постели пустой. Опять пустой.  
Ведьмачка вздохнула и легла на спину, потерев переносицу. Неуемная бардовская задница снова отправилась на поиски приключений, оставив Геральдину без утренней ленивой ласки. Не то что бы ей было на это обидно, чай не кисейная барышня, но опоздать на часок-другой, чтобы насладиться плотскими удовольствиями, хотелось очень даже. А еще задевал тот факт, что Юлиана предпочла Геральдине что-то или, не дай Бог, кого-то. Зарычав в ответ своим мыслям, ведьмачка поднялась с кровати, оделась. Ламбертовская «мучильня», испитая вчера, напомнила о себе резкой головной болью, раздражая женщину. В довесок, о себе напомнил голодный желудок. Геральдина в который раз мысленно зареклась пить с минимальным количеством закуски в компании пройдох вроде Ламберт и Эскель.  
Ведьмачки обнаружились за обеденным столом с не менее потрепанным видом. Ламберт материлась через слово на состав похлебки, Эксель же бухтела что-то в кружку. От них обеих за километр разило перегаром, и даже карты раскладывать не надо, чтобы сказать: они устроили вчера прощание с печенью. Геральдина на их фоне выглядела живчиком, хотя в кадке искупаться не мешало бы.  
— А все почему? Потому что пить надо меньше, — поделилась секретом своей свежести Белый Волк, самодовольно ухмыляясь и наставительно поднимая палец в воздух.  
— Так пила же как мы, —недоумевала Эскель, почесав щеку, испещренную глубокими шрамами.  
— Эта ее ряженная белоручка в постель не пустит, пока она себя в порядок не приведет, — усмехнулась Ламберт, скрестив руки и прищурившись. Геральдина смутно вспоминает, что Лютик действительно тащила ее тушку от двери до кровати и снимала одежду. Но ведьмачка не подаёт вида, не хватало, чтобы одну зазнавшуюся суку сейчас распирало от самодовольства.  
— Ламберт, помнишь, я тебе вчера в пьяном пылу сказала, что люблю как сестру? — напомнила Геральдина.  
— Да, а что такое? Белый Волк хочет посентиментальничать и на трезвую голову? — ведьмачка довольно осклабилась.  
— Так вот, забудь. И ещё раз так спизданешь про Юлиану, по роже твоей расписной вмажу, — огрызнулась женщина на весь зал, привлекая внимание других ведьмаков. Голоса стихли, мужчины вперили глаза на нарушительницу покоя. Геральдина не сдержала тихий рык, ощущая напряжённость. «Нет ничего лучше старого доброго мордобоя за спиной Весемира», — подметила про себя ведьмачка. Однако драка не состоялась из-за… другой драки.  
За пределами замка раздался оглушительный громкий лязг мечей. Геральдина сначала подумала, что ей послышалось и это эхо прошлого, но звук повторился несколько раз кряду. Ведьмаки мысленно были солидарны с ней.  
— После фанатиков и Саламандры здесь никто не тренируется…— Эскель первой произнесла очевидную истину, повисшую сначала в тишине.  
Настойчивый лязг так и просил взглянуть на драку, а разве откажешь ведьмачьему нутру, которому по нраву такие заварушки? Ведьмаки хлынули из столовой на улицу. Среди них была и Геральдина.  
Одну нарушительницу спокойствия ведьмачка обнаружила сразу: белая макушка мельтешила между голов ведьмаков, загораживающих обзор. Цирилла ловко орудовала мечом, отражая атаку и отскакивая назад как маленькая лисица. А вот нападающего разглядеть оказалось непросто. Кто-то тоже невысокий, юркий и облаченный в чёрное. Ведьмачка наклонила голову впереди стоящего ведьмака в сторону, открывая себе обзор на происходящее шоу.  
Первое, что приметилось кошачьему глазу — веточка жасмина, привязанная к приталенному жилету из укрепленной кожи.  
«Совсем как я Лютик подарила…» — запоздало замечает ведьмачка, сталкиваясь со взглядом васильковых глаз. Юлиана едва не подпускает к горлу меч, но вовремя отступает. Менестрелю немного неловко, что у них появились зрители, но удивлённое лицо Геральдины, от которой иногда любую эмоцию едва выдавишь, того стоит. Цири игриво подмигивает, и они продолжают бой.  
Атаки менестреля не так отточены, как могли бы быть, но она ловко парирует, ориентируясь на местности и не путаясь в конечностях.  
«Даже здесь танцует», — хмыкает про себя Геральдина и не может не заглядеться на обтянутый кожей зад. Все-таки чёрный цвет Лютик идёт даже больше, чем яркие платья.  
— А Цирилла — неплохой учитель, — Весемир появляется из ниоткуда, похлопывая Геральдину по плечу.  
— Только и ей пока ещё учиться и учиться, — цокает языком Белый Волк, недовольно глядя на то, как княжна валится от простой подсечки Лютик. Бард, может, и профан в бою, но главное правило знает – надо быть неожиданным. Геральдина посмеивается в кулак, вспоминая, как менестрель ушатала лютней альгуля, собирающегося напасть на лежащую ведьмачку. Лютне тогда пришёл конец, как и опешившему альгулю, но зрелище было эпичное. Все-таки Лютик — самоотверженная девушка.  
Ещё бы в позиции правильно вставала и, авось, драться на твёрдую четверочку будет. А пока Геральдина мысленно обещает заняться обучением менестреля, наблюдая, как из-за неустойчивой позы Юлиана валится на землю после серии ударов. Ведьмаки подвывают, чувствуя завершение боя. Кажется, все присутствующие ожидают поражения Лютик, кроме неё самой. Когда лезвие меча обжигает холодной сталью ключицы, Юлиана достаёт из подкладки жилетка кинжал, придвигая его вплотную к боку Цириллы. Они застывают, с острыми лезвиями в миллиметре друг от друга, а затем смеются, опуская оружие.  
— Спасибо, Цири, — менестрель учтиво поклонилась.  
— Ты схватываешь все на лету, Юлиана, — радостно воскликнула княжна, обнимая барда и утаскивая в крепость.  
Геральдина провожает их взглядом, собираясь нагнать. Ведьмачке нужно срочно поговорить с Лютик. Но остальные думают иначе.  
— Дерётся как пьяная селянка. Ряженная, — презренно проговаривает Ламберт и получает обещанный кулак в нос.  
Новая драка привлекает толпу, только в ней не видно белую макушку и васильковых глаз. Зато с балкона с отстраненным любопытством смотрят фиалковые глаза.

Лютик идёт к своим покоям, когда чувствует чье-то присутствие за спиной. Кто-то старается неспешно шагать, пытаясь быть незаметным, и это бы получилось, если бы Юлиана не ощущала на себе чей-то взгляд. Жадный, собственнический, пожирающий. У барда трясутся поджилки, когда знакомая крепкая рука перехватывает её тело, прижимая к стене.  
— Не позволяй противнику так делать, — шепчет Геральдина ей на ухо, прикусывая мочку. Ведьмачка считает, что это подходящее время для обучения. Особенно, когда руки сжимают ягодицы в кожаных штанах.  
— Ты мне не противник, Гера, — смеется Юлиана, прогибаясь в спине и елозя бёдрами. — И я все ещё слабее тебя и всех здесь, даже Цири.  
— Ну, сегодня у тебя была ничья, — поправила её Геральдина, целуя шею и ключицы. И, черт возьми, этот чёрный облегающий костюм так хорошо подходит барду, что у ведьмачки руки чешутся, чтобы его снять.  
— Мне кажется, Цири мне поддалась. Она хотела тебя порадовать, — призналась Лютик, часто задышав оттого, что рука прошлась по жилету. Но вместо того, чтобы дотронуться до груди, ведьмачка достаёт из подкладки кинжал. Лютик прикрывает глаза, ощущая острие на своей коже, но прикосновение резко обрывается, и лишь пару секунду спустя она чувствует касание на своей голени.  
— Лучше носи его так, — Геральдина застегивает на ноге ремешок с кинжалом, и этот жест выглядит настолько интимным, что Юлиана не может удержаться от поцелуя. Слабый запах жасмина действует как афродизиак, и Геральдина не может устоять от напора порхающих губ, углубляя поцелуй и желая оказаться в постели.  
— Кстати, если ты из-за этого покидала меня по утрам, то я согласна обучать тебя, — отвлеклась Геральдина, ухмыляясь просиявшему лицу напротив. — При условии, что, просыпаясь, я буду видеть твою неусидчивую задницу рядом.  
— Могу этой задницей сесть тебе на лицо, — хохочет Лютик. Геральдина в отместку за слова оставляет увесистый шлепок по ягодице, и менестрель, не ожидавшая такого развития событий, так громко стонет, что эхо раздается по коридору.  
— Ни стыда, ни совести, — рычит ведьмачка, то ли в ответ её прошлой фразе, то ли в ответ на её стон. Так или иначе следующий звук из рта болтливого барда тонет в поцелуе.  
— Извините, что мешаю вашей личной жизни, — кашлянув, Йеннифер привлекла внимание к своей персоне, — но Весемир вызывает тебя на совещание, ведьмак. По поводу Дикой Охоты.  
Ещё немного и они бы дошли до своих покоев, и там бы… Лютик облизывается, визуализируя, как бы нескучно они провели это время. Но словосочетание «Дикая Охота» отрезвляет обеих, заставляя оторваться друг от друга. Именно из-за этих призрачных всадников в Школу Волка явились её выпускники и ученики, из-за них Крепость Северного моря наводнили гости в виде чародеев, из-за них Геральдина и Йеннифер вновь встретились. Из-за них Лютик, не державшая в жизни меча, схватилась за рукоять, пытаясь подражать бравым воинам из баллад. По её мнению, выходило паршиво, но оставить ведьмачку в Каэр Морхен, да ещё и в присутствии этой ведьмы? Нет уж, увольте, лучше бард погибнет от руки призрака, чем оставит её на попечение чародейки.  
Геральдина послушно следует за Йеннифер, пока та рассказывает о новостях.  
— Кстати, Гера, спасибо за ирисы, это очень мило, фиолетовые, под цвет моих глаз? — воркует удаляющийся голосок чародейки, а сердце барда ухает вниз, и самое ужасное, что она не расслышала тихого ответа ведьмачки.

На соседнем балконе фиолетовые ирисы тянут свои лепестки к солнышку, радуясь хорошей погоде. Как будто их специально поставили на всеобщее обозрение. Лютик не сомневается, что Йеннифер так и задумывала, и мрачнеет от довольного вида цветов. Жасмин в петлице рубашки словно отягощает ткань, и барду хочется убрать цветок, несмотря на данное обещание его не снимать.  
Пальцы сами собой порхают по струнам, выдавая мотив новой баллады, а из уст льются слова куплета:

Воздвиг сакральный храм  
Из сладких слов, цветов,  
Но, тронься к лепесткам,  
Достигнешь ты шипов.

Коснись — почуешь яд  
Любви — я ей полна,  
Жизнь без тебя как ад,  
Но у тебя я не одна…

Лютик протяжно пропела последний слог, едва не начав плакать. Аромат жасмина удушал, и бард, отложив лютню, пытается вынуть из петлицы злополучный цветок и выкинуть его в окно. Немного увядшую веточку ловит ее невольная слушательница, скидывая с себя капюшон накидки и демонстрируя огненно-рыжие волосы.  
— Значит правду говорят, что мастер Лютик, самый известный бард Континента, гостит в Каэр Морхене? — чародейка солнечно улыбается, крутит в пальцах веточку жасмина, и под действием её магии белоснежные лепестки приобретают былую силу и живость.  
— Про самую известную это, конечно, сильно сказано, —смущается Юлиана, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. — А ты чародейка, я так понимаю?  
— Трисс Меригольд, — учтиво представляется рыжеволосая колдунья и даже кланяется. Юлиана наклоняет голову ей в ответ, положив руку к груди и пытаясь балансировать на периле балкона. Получается нелепо, но чародейка не возражает и не смеётся над ней. Она больше изучает жасминовую веточку под внимательным взглядом, а затем говорит:  
— Ты знаешь, что тот, кто это тебе подарил, обожает твои поцелуи?  
Менестрель удивлённо выгибает бровь:  
— На цветке какое-то заклинание?  
Трисс смеется:  
— Всего лишь язык цветов. Хочешь расскажу побольше?  
Лютик кивает, приглашая к себе в комнату.

Бард с замирающим дыханием перелистывает страницы книги будто это древний фолиант и поглаживает рисунки на страницах. Палец проходится по прямому стеблю аканта, воспевающем о таланте той, которой подарят такой цветок. Юлиана прикусывает губу: «А ведь ворчала, что не нравится моё пение.»  
Вот знакомый венерин башмачок и надпись напротив «я собираюсь тебя укротить». Лютик краснеет, на секунду захлопывая книгу. Трисс улыбается и понимающе кивает. То ли ещё будет.  
Бард фыркает на значение петунии, вспоминая мягкие бутоны, брошенные ей на лицо. И мечтательно вздыхает, увидев эдельвейс. Ей стыдно, что тогда она накричала на Геральдину, но бард так сильно за неё переживала.  
Когда страница оказывается открытой на жасмине, Лютик просит цветок обратно, спешно прикрепляя его к рубашке и жалея, что чуть не совершила такую ошибку.  
Любопытство тянет посмотреть на ирисы, и Трисс не возражает, открывая нужную страницу. Лютик готова пищать от радости, что это всего лишь дружба.  
— Я так была глупа, —сознается Юлиана чародейке, — не замечать таких очевидных вещей! Я так хотела быть для неё идеальной, лучше всех. А на самом деле… Я и так лучшая для нее?  
Меригольд, до этого внимательно вникающая в речь, рассеянно уставилась в окно, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Лютик не заметила её лица, вскакивая и выбегая из комнаты:  
— Я должна с ней поговорить!  
— Стой! — возглас чародейки потонул в треске льда, покрывшего стены крепости.   
Юлиана отступает шаг за шагом от приближающейся кромки льда, машинально доставая кинжал. Малоэффективно в плане борьбы с призраками, но может пригодиться. Солнце исчезло за грозовыми тучами, принесенными шквалом ветра, и вслед за ними пришла Дикая Охота.


	4. Лютик и аконит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не удержалась и применила в работе рофл Дина из ukod про Геральта, собирающего цветы (ссыль: https://vk.com/wall-115295253_22895?hash=6af4c707b0e186d569) Передавайте привет united kingdom of drabble!
> 
> А еще мне не дает покоя, что аконит из семейства лютиковых, хотя они не схожи с лютиком на вид. Такие вот дела.
> 
> По традиции спасибо всем, кто читал данную работу, следил за ней, ждал продолжения больше, чем зарплату и манну небесную.

Лютик, ранункулюс, золотая пуговица, куриная слепота, злюка, желтый яд  
«Мне нравится твоя нежность, но я знаю, что ты можешь за себя постоять»

Аконит, борец, волкобой, волчий корень, черное зелье, мать-королева ядов  
«Меня восхищает твое мужество, я очарована твоей силой»

Над серым озером, на скатах, где, тоскливый, играл я лютикам на лютне, под луной…  
В. Набоков

Глубокая рана на предплечье саднит, и Лютик подтягивает руку к себе, пережимая ее и пытаясь остановить хлещущую кровь. Безымянный воин Дикой Охоты стряхивает со своего меча густые вишневые капли, и Юлиана завороженно смотрит, как они растекаются по промерзшей земле. Под ногами призрака расходится тонкая ледяная паутинка, которая нарастает твердой коркой с каждой секундой, и бард замечает, что кровь на земле уже покрылась инеем. Менестрель отступает, спиной поднимаясь по лестнице и отражая атаку одной рукой. Тяжелый меч слишком груб для музыкальных пальцев, тонкое запястье болит с непривычки от веса, но, если уроки Цири чему-то и помогли, то, как минимум, проткнуть воина насквозь. Призрак зловеще смеется, грохоча своими доспехами, и откидывает менестреля на пару метров вперед. Бард отлетает на каменные ступени, крепко приложившись об них спиной. Менестрель не кричит от боли, группируясь и уворачиваясь от клинка, надвигающегося, чтобы размозжить ей голову. Юлиана бежит до самого верха, оказываясь на крыше крепости и обнаруживая, что единственный выход загораживает ее соперник. Рядом зияет пропасть, намекая одним своим видом, что есть еще один способ уйти от врага, но также потерять свою жизнь. Ветер треплет пыльные пряди волос менестреля, щекоча ими кожу, и, встав наизготовку, упрямая Лютик сцепляет с воином мечи, постепенно отступая к склону горы.  
Когда горная бугристая порода ощущается спиной, бард думает, что это конец. Так же размышляет и посланник Дикой Охоты, загнав менестреля в угол. Увернуться от ударов не получается, зато пальцы на ощупь сталкиваются с чем-то мягким. При повороте головы менестрель видит, что ее пальцы касаются лепестков необычайно красивого белого цветка.  
«Аконит, кажется», — Лютик припоминает изображение из книги Трисс с пометкой «ядовито». Помнит и его значение, связанное с мужеством. Зажав меж пальцев белоснежный шлемообразный лепесток, Юлиана думает, что цветок ей напоминает своего Белого Волка. Именно его бы она подарила Геральдине в ответ на все ее подарки.  
Бард, не раздумывая, отсекает стебель, из которого льется сок, и ловит ладонью почти упавший цветок, пряча его в камзоле. Она держится из последних сил, ударяя воина раз за разом испачканным ядом мечом.   
— Глупая девчонка, на меня не действуют яды, — шипит призрак, скрежеща челюстями, и Лютик видит за его спиной зеленую вспышку магии.  
— Ты погибнешь сегодня не от моих рук, — слишком твёрдо для слабого барда произносит Юлиана, прежде чем Трисс уничтожает его в пыль. То, что некогда было устрашающим воином Дикой Охоты, превратилось в груду золы и обугленного металла.  
— Спасибо, что отвлекла, — благодарит Трисс, с горьким сожалением взглянув на рану.  
— А, это, — Лютик храбрится, будто это не её сейчас собирались прикончить и сильно ранили. — До свадьбы заживет. Интересно, до твоей или моей?  
Трисс отмахивается, следуя в эпицентр драки:  
— Думаю, после этой битвы первой под венец пойдёшь ты.  
Меригольд красноречиво кивает в сторону Геральдины, отбивающейся от гончих.  
— Вряд ли какой-нибудь священник даже за тысячу крон согласится нас обвенчать, —отшучивается Лютик, и их беседа завершается грациозным прыжком колдуньи в гущу боя.  
Менестрель бежит к ним в центр крепости, но лёд настигает Юлиану первой, замораживая в считанное мгновение и оставляя после себя застывшую скульптуру отважного барда.  
Дайте злой магии ещё пару минут, и в Каэр Морхене еще появятся и ледяные статуи чародеек, и застывших в пылу битвы ведьмаков. Среди них вы увидите и знаменитую Йеннифер из Венгерберга, и талантливую чародейку Севера Трисс Меригольд, и бывшую темерийскую советницу Кейру Мец, и самую молодую ведьмачку Ламберт, и искуссную охотницу Эскель, и знаменитого Белого Волка Геральдину из Ривии. Только Цири и Весемир останутся один на один с полчищами Дикого Гона.

Холод пронизывает все тело до кончиков пальцев, сковывает все мышцы в движении, подчиняет себе, превращая в изваяние, только вместо камня — некогда теплая кожа, покрытая плотным слоем инея. Сердце еще бьется, замедляя постепенно свой темп, а васильковым глазам нестерпимо хочется моргнуть. Скупая слезинка катится по щеке, но замерзает на полпути. Воин Дикой Охоты кружит, как стервятник, ожидая, когда его жертва окончательно останется без сил. Юлиана не может бежать, цепенея, и остается только кричать, пока и рот не застынет в гримасе испуга.  
На этот раз призрак не расщедрится на долгие речи про безрассудство барда, замахиваясь мечом и разрубая обмороженную и еще живую девушку напополам…

Лютик просыпается в постели с громким криком на губах. Все то, что она не могла прокричать во сне, она выливает здесь и сейчас. От тонкого девичьего вскрика начинает лаять пес хозяина корчмы, а завсегдатаи трусливо косятся на лестницу второго этажа, готовые оставить недопитые чарки в любой момент. По деревне ходят слухи, что вчера вечером от Каэр Морхена камня от камня не осталось и что ведьмаки и чародеи нашли временное пристанище именно здесь. Крик ужаса наверху не добавляет доверия к ведьмачьему отродью.  
Задремавшая Ламберт падает со стула от неожиданности, инстинктивно хватаясь за гарду меча и почти выламывая дверь в комнату барда. Вслед за ней забегает Йеннифер, обнаруживая объятого страхом менестреля, вскочившего на кровати. Удостоверившись, что опасности нет, ведьмачка сплевывает:  
— Чего разоралась, припадочная?  
Чародейка смеряет грубиянку взглядом фиалковых глаз, толкая ее плечом, когда та собирается развернуться и уйти, и заталкивает ее обратно в комнату.  
— Это просто сон? — невнятно произнесла Юлиана. Вопрос, не требующий ответа: бард спустя пару секунд после шока чувствует, как ноет перевязанное предплечье, а на столике рядом с кроватью стоит перемазанный в крови стебель белого аконита, помещенный в нелепую цветастую вазу, совершенно неподходящую для такого сурового цветка. Не сон, но и не явь. Было бы оно явью, лежала бы мастер Лютик сейчас в сырой земле.  
— Смотря что тебе снилось, — учтиво говорит чародейка, и это уж совсем на нее не похоже. Тонкие руки протягивают кружку с травянистым отваром, как и в их первую встречу, и Юлиана не может не съехидничать:  
— Отравить решила?  
— Для смертной без способностей ты слишком остра на язык. И живучая, так что пей, — ее слова колкие, но бард уже привыкла. Наоборот, отношение Йеннифер к ней сейчас кажется теплее обычного.  
— В моем роду были эльфы, так что не удивляйся, — хрипло смеется Лютик и отпивает из кружки, морщась.  
— Ага, остроухие как тараканы, хрен добьешь, — вставляет свои пять копеек Ламберт, скрестив руки.  
Менестрель старательно делает вид, что не замечает ведьмачку, обращаясь исключительно к чародейке:  
— У нас с тобой перемирие или мне показалось?  
Йеннифер выгибает бровь:  
— А была ли война? Смысл махать руками, когда знаешь, что в конечном итоге трофей не будет тебе принадлежать?  
Юлиана ухмыльнулась. При особом желании чародейка могла сочинять баллады с ее-то способностью лавировать метафорами и эпитетами, но она уже нашла свое призвание.  
— Но твоя бурная реакция меня искренне забавляла, даже балладу из-за ревности сочинила, вся суть чуткой творческой натуры, — говорит ведьма, не сдерживая смешок при виде удивленного лица менестреля. Юлиана едва сдерживает порыв кинуть в нее подушкой, но усмиряет свое возмущение, чтобы не выглядеть в глазах присутствующих глупой девчонкой. Хотя кого она обманывает, все так и думают, включая Геральдину.  
— Кстати, где Геральдина? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Лютик, переводя свой взгляд с чародейки на ведьмачку.  
— Ну, как ты думаешь, куда может попереться искусный воин и защитник человечества, самый известный ведьмак школы Волка, а? —Ламберт коверкает цитату из баллады барда, не гнушаясь никоим образом.  
— На очередной заказ? — неуверенно предположила Юлиана.  
— Хрен тебе. В соседний лес побежала травку собирать, как корова на выпасе. Увидела тебя после боя с цветочком говённым за пазухой и размякла, как каблук, — тут Лютик подумала, что, если бы Ламберт ушла в менестрели, она бы писала исключительно матерные частушки.  
— Перевожу с ублюдского: Геральдина сейчас на поле, собирает цветы и беспокоится за тебя, — произнесла Йеннифер, и ведьмачка ей погрозила кулаком. Вот уж у кого здесь напряженная обстановка, так это между ними.  
— Поэтому оставила меня с этой язвой сторожить тебя, ряженая, — пробубнила Ламберт. — А могли бы с Эскель сейчас Белую Чайку распивать.  
— Так в чем проблемы, пиздуй, — Геральдина появляется как всегда неожиданно, прислонившись к дверному косяку и пряча руку за спиной. Молодая ведьмачка вздрагивает от ее голоса, усмиряя свой гонор.  
— Наконец-то, — выдыхает Ламберт, поднимаясь со стула и спешно удаляясь из комнаты. Йеннифер же медлит, перекидываясь взглядами с Белым Волком, и Лютик кажется, что они настолько близки, что научились общаться друг с другом без слов. Она выскальзывает из комнаты, тихо шурша подолом платья, и янтарные глаза посылают ей на прощание взор, полный благодарности.  
Юлиана немного завидует их взаимопониманию, но даже не думает о том, чтобы вспылить. Ее внимание сконцентрировано на букете полевых цветов, что спрятан за широкой спиной ведьмачки так, что мельком не взглянуть. Бард точно знает, что этот подарок адресован только ей.  
— Бесстрашный мастер Лютик, храбро сражавшийся при битве в Каэр Морхене и почти героически там павший, — Лютик мерещится, или сегодня все ударились в литературный язык?  
Геральдина хрипло смеется, перешагивая порог и запирая дверь. А Юлиана фыркает как лисица, не собираясь так просто оставить эту ситуацию без внимания.  
— Вы сговорились что ли надо мной подтрунивать? — васильковые глаза недоверчиво смотрят на ведьмачку, но стремительно оттаивают при виде желтых цветов. «Лютики!» — восхищенно лепечет бард, принимая в руку охапку яркие, как солнце, дары флоры и прижимая их к своей груди здоровой рукой.  
— Что ты, разве только любя, ты же знаешь, — Геральдина поправляет взлохмаченную ото сна прядь волос, заправляя ее за ухо и целуя в висок.  
— Так я тебе и поверю, что Ламберт и Йен симпатизируют мне, ага, — сарказм сочится из уст Юлианы, а женщина только привычно хмыкает в ответ.  
— Между прочим, — ведьмачка села на кровать, принимаясь снимать доспех, — Йен сама вызвалась к тебе, а Ламберт… она пизда моржовая, но, если я попрошу ее о чем-то, она мне никогда не откажет. И тебе, я уверена, тоже. Нахуй пошлет, но просьбу выполнит.  
— Ну у тебя и друзья, — закатывает глаза менестрель, наблюдая за тем, как ловко избавляется от одежды Геральдина.  
— Всяко лучше, чем твои бродячие певцы и бабники-дворяне, — с легким раздражением отвечает ведьмачка, откидывая сапоги и собираясь лечь в постель, когда ей в лоб прилетает букет лютиков. Некоторые лепестки осыпаются, оставаясь на белых волосах, и Юлиана думает, что это выглядит очень эстетично.  
— Это тебе за петунию, — ворчит бард с чересчур наглым видом для человека, которого могут нагнуть здесь и сейчас.  
— Думаешь, ты одна разбираешься в языке цветов? — Лютик кивает в сторону аконита, который иссох под действием холода, но все еще радовал глаз белыми шлемовидными соцветиями.  
— Восхищаешься моей силой? — смекнула Геральдина, нависая над бардом и уперев руки в подушки по обе стороны от Юлианы.  
— А ты моей нежностью? — парирует бард, рассматривая разметавшиеся по кровати лютики.  
— Не только, — ухмыляется ведьмачка, — Лютики для Лютик. Красивые, но опасные. Ты ведь в курсе, что они ядовитые?  
— Ты ведь не настолько дура, чтобы принести сюда едкий или самый ядовитый вид, ведь так? — настороженно интересуется Юлиана, опасливо озираясь на цветы.  
— Все лютики в какой-то мере ядовиты, — неопределенно отвечает ведьмачка, и бард тыкает ее пальцем в бок, требуя объяснений. — Я выбирала те, из-за которых я не получу ожог во весь лоб, когда ты меня будешь дубасить букетом.  
— Какая же ты невыносимая, — менестрель первая тянется за поцелуем, привставая на локтях, насколько это возможно с раной на предплечье, и утягивая Геральдину на подушки.  
Бард позволяет ведьмачке приспустить ниже ночную рубашку, что и так свисала с плеч, демонстрируя острые грани ключиц. Геральдина тянется шероховатыми губами поочерёдно к соскам, подцепляя их губами и посасывая. Лютик громко стонет, нарушая целомудренную тишину.  
— Это ведь ты меня переодевала? — интересуется бард, втыкая себе за ухо стебелек жёлтого цветка.  
— Я не позволю тебя никому, кроме себя, трогать, — Геральдина спускается дорожкой поцелуев от груди до живота, властно укладывая ладонь между ног. — Особенно здесь.  
— Даже, если этот другой я сама? — смеется Юлиана. Кошачьи янтарные глаза темнеют, и Геральдина рычит от наплыва своих фантазий в голове.  
— Покажи, — приказывает ведьмачка, и бард не может не повиноваться. Ткань рубашки скользит по бедрам, с каждым миллиметром обнажая смуглую кожу. Геральдина облизывается, наблюдая за умелым соблазнением. Лютик знает, какой ракурс ей лучше принять, чтобы крепкая рука потянулась за прикосновением.  
— Только смотри, — бард мягко отнимает руку с бедра, целуя огрубевшие костяшки пальцев и вылизывая их, чтобы они стали мягче. Геральдина стойко терпит первый удар, хоть он и проминает крепкую броню, за которой скрываются эмоции.  
Ведьмачке очень хочется погладить барда по щеке, но Лютик уворачивается. Однако даёт поблажку, накрывая ведьмачьи ладони своими, и кладет их на бедра, стягивая нижнее белье в четыре руки. Их пальцы скользят до самых щиколоток, и Геральдина не перестаёт мысленно восхищаться бархатностью её кожи.  
— Оставь это себе, — издевается Юлиана, оставляя трусики на руке Геральдины. Ведьмачка ухмыляется, перебирая пальцами ткань:  
— Ловлю на слове. Буду брать это каждый раз, когда еду на заказ без тебя.  
— И дрочить на них по одиноким ночам? — домысливает бард, широко раздвигая ноги.  
— Ага, совсем как ты сейчас, — янтарные глаза неотрывно смотрят на промежность, а руки так и чешутся, чтобы коснуться и начать ласкать.  
— Только вот сегодня я не в одиночестве, — лукаво улыбается Лютик, поднося кисть здоровой руки ко рту. Геральдина прекрасно видит, что она уже и так вся течёт, но бард зачем-то обсасывает два пальца на манер заправской шлюхи. До ведьмачки доходит: это очередное выступление Лютик, только приватно и без лютни. Менестрель с громким чпоком вынимает пальцы изо рта и ведёт мокрую дорожку от губ до промежности. Когда конечный пункт достигнут, Юлиана раззадоривает себя парочкой касаний по клитору и вводит пальцы внутрь, выстанывая сладким, как мед, голосом.  
— Всего два? Я знаю, ты можешь вместить и больше, — подтрунивает Геральдина.  
— Это ты меня так растянула, для дрочки сойдёт и два, — наигранно возмущается Лютик, подмахивая бёдрами в такт движениям.  
— Не думаю, что ты была бы против. А если так, то я могу уйти…  
— Гера! — стон умоляющий и настолько непристойный, что ведьмачка вместо того, чтобы исполнить угрозу, подаётся ближе, склоняясь над её лицом и скалясь в белозубой улыбке так, что видны выступающие клыки.  
— И с каких пор ты трахаешь себя, думая обо мне, а, Юлиана?  
Если Геральдина зовет её по имени, значит дело пахнет жареным, и отжарят, скорее всего, барда.  
— С нашей первой встречи. На твой вид невозможно не рукоблудить, — признается Лютик, и эти разговоры заводят её ещё сильнее.  
— Вот как? Люди и думать обо мне боятся, а ты намокаешь при мысли обо мне? — белые волосы щекочут распаленное тело, а губы обдает горячим дыханием сверху.  
Бард кивает, чувствуя, что сама себя загнала в ловушку. На простынях между ног расплывается мокрое пятно, тело охватывает жар, и холодная ведьмачья рука остро контрастирует на горячей коже.  
— Я сказала не трогать, — Лютик пытается быть убедительной, но срывающийся на стоны голос не даёт ей этого сделать, наоборот, доказывая необходимость вмешательства ведьмачки.  
— Я не давала тебе обещаний, — объясняет Геральдина, грубо сминая её грудь, тем самым показывая, кому бард здесь принадлежит. Смуглое извивающееся тело выглядит, как чистое полотно, которое снова можно разукрасить укусами и засосами, что ведьмачка и делает, бережно поглаживая раненную руку.  
Для Лютик становится неожиданностью, когда Геральдина проталкивает третий палец, и он приноравливается к темпу движений, а затем и вовсе сам его задаёт, задевая наиболее чувствительные точки. Бард широко распахивает глаза, и ведьмачка жестом фиксирует лицо, заставляя смотреть друг на друга. Трение своих пальцев об чужие, близость колена к промежности ведьмачки, оглушительные стоны в унисон друг другу, жидкий янтарь в радужке глаз напротив — все это слишком невыносимо. Юлиану бросает в крупную дрожь, она сильно сжимается, прежде чем расслабленно откинуться на подушки. Но ведьмачка не даёт ей долгой передышки.  
Геральдина аккуратно переворачивает ее на живот, укладывая ладонь на спину с легким нажимом, тем самым принуждает барда прогнуться. Лютик покорно слушается, выгибая вперед ягодицы.  
— Разве я просила убирать свои пальцы? — мурлычет над ухом ведьмачка, возвращая ее кисть к промежности и терпеливо дожидаясь, пока ее собственные пальцы окажутся внутри. И лишь затем вклинивает свой, создавая восхитительное трение между фалангами. Ведьмачка управляет бедрами барда, насаживая до упора и хаотично нанося шлепки. В один прекрасный момент Геральдина оттягивает упругую ягодицу, наблюдая за тем, как Лютик принимает в себя пальцы. Менестрель не улавливает мгновение, когда ведьмачке сносит крышу, но зато чувствует навалившееся, тяжело дышащее тело и то, как женщина трется промежностью по бедрами и сипло кричит сквозь рычащие стоны повторяющиеся слова:  
— Я…тебя…я…тебя…тебя…  
— Вот же курва! — ругается Геральдина, срываясь из-за того, что не получается договорить фразу.  
— Можешь называть курвой, если ты так же будешь драть меня, — смеется Лютик, и ее звонкое хихиканье обрывается возгласом боли от укуса в шею.  
— Я тебя люблю, — шепчет в загривок ведьмачка, и от этого вкрадчивого шепота у барда бегут мурашки по всему телу.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гера, — менестрель сияет как солнце ясным летним днем, тянется жарким ртом к губам женщины и скользит языком внутрь, не задевая кромки острых зубов.  
Геральдина кончает от максимально накопившегося напряжения и нежного поцелуя под аккомпанемент крика хозяина корчмы:  
— Харе ебаться, потолок от вас обсыпается!  
Ведьмачка хрипло смеется, и бард подхватывает ее смешок, звонко хохоча. Юлиана елозит, будучи придавленной между влажными простынями и горячим телом, но женщина не выпустит ее из этого плена, пока не прояснит один момент:  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы мы обвенчались?  
— Что? Как? — тушуется Лютик, покрываясь красными пятнами от смущения. — Господи, Трисс…  
— У меня есть один священник на примете, он передо мной в неискупимом долгу, думаю, не откажется от такой маленькой просьбы, — предполагает Геральдина, аккуратно подышав в ушко так, что бард ежится.  
— И что, я стану официально женой ведьмачки? — игриво интересуется Юлиана.  
— Если ты не против. И только смерть разлучит нас…— в ведьмачке снова проснулся поэтический настрой, и Лютик мысленно корила себя за плохое влияние на Геральдину и за проснувшийся романтизм в черствой ведьмачьей душе. Поникшие головки лютиков были солидарны с ее мыслями, как и засохшие подарки женщины в ее личном гербарии.


End file.
